Blood of the Saints
by Vampiric Storm
Summary: Spin-off of Crimson Flame by Midnight Lost (which, if you're a fan of Winx Club or vampires, I highly recomend reading). When a plane carrying members of the 3rd Street Saints crash-lands in Gardenia, a certain ex-FBI hacker finds out that not only does she have a sister, but that she's now a fairy-vampire hybrid! What will happen? (Not good at Summaries, sorry) Rated M to be safe.
1. The Beginning

_**Winx Club and Saints Row go to their respective owners. Trust me, if I owned Winx Club, Mirta would be in it way more often, Nabu would never have died in Season 4, and at least one of the seasons so far would have Dark Bloom as the main villain.**_

 **Domino, 20 years ago**

The King and Queen of Domino, Oritel and Marion, were watching their children, Bloom and Daphne, playing a game with each other. Bloom was the youngest.

"Oritel, what are we going to do? Eraklyon, Solaria and Zenith are all threatening to declare war on us if we don't hand them over."

"In that case, there's only one thing we _can_ do. We send them both to another planet and wipe their memories. Then, if anything happens, they can at least work together once they discover their powers. I only hope that they'll forgive us, should they ever find us again."

"I..." Marion started, but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, and the voice of Solaria's King Radius.

"Oritel, I know you're in there! Open this door and give Bloom and Kinzie to me, so they can be dealt with!"

"NO! Radius, my friend, I'm sorry, but I cannot and will not give my children over to some Solarian death squad! Daphne, get your sisters and go to the Portal Room now!"

"OK!" Daphne said, before picking her younger sister up in one arm and running down a corridor.

"Oritel, I will break this door down if I have to! Now OPEN IT!"

"RADIUS, FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S NOT HAPPENING!"

Daphne burst through a door into a bedroom, which caused the baby inside the room to start crying.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh. Don't worry, Kinzie. Everything will be OK."

She picked up the baby with her free arm and began running again. She stopped when she reached a large room.

"Sisters, I hope you can forgive me." Daphne said, before activating the Portal and putting Kinzie through it.

"Daphne, what are you doing? I'm scared." Bloom said.

"I'm sending you and Kinzie to a place where no-one can ever find or hurt you. It's called Earth, and it's beautiful. Bloom, I'm sorry, but you won't see me again for a while."

"What? Daphne..." Bloom's protests were cut off when Daphne placed her through the Portal.

 **Gardenia, USA, present day**

Kinzie Kensington awoke drenched in sweat, on a private plane bound for Gardenia. She was sat next to Shaundi on her left and Viola DeWynter on her right.

"Uh, what the...? Why am I on a plane?" Kinzie said.

"Kinzie, what are you talking about? The Boss planned this trip to Gardenia 3 months ago. She did this because you used to live here, remember?" Shaundi responded.

"Oh... Right." Kinzie said, clearly confused.

"Are you OK? 'Cause, like, you were talking in your sleep and you were, I don't know how to describe it, but..." Viola explained.

"You were glowing." Shaundi finished.

"Ha! Glowing? Please! That's not even possible." Kinzie retorted.

"Hey, would you three keep it down? I'm trying to work out a deal for a new Gangstas in Space movie... Oh. Kinzie, you're awake. Are you OK?" The Boss said.

"Do I LOOK OK?! First, I have this REALLY weird dream, then, according to Viola, I was talking in my sleep and GLOWING?! ARGH!" Kinzie exclaimed, before extending her arm towards the window of the plane, which was on her right. However, a ball of what appeared to be fire shot out of her hand and destroyed the window and most of the wing, causing the plane to go into a tailspin.

"WHAT THE...?!" Kinzie, Viola and Shaundi exclaimed at the same time. The Boss sighed angrily and looked behind her.

"OK, you three, just what the hell is going on?! For the last time, I am trying to...HOLY SHIT!" The Boss exclaimed, after seeing the plane's wing, or lack thereof.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT APPEARS WE'VE BEEN ATTACKED BY AN UNKNOWN FORCE! PLEASE REMAIN CALM WHILE WE TRY TO FIND A SAFE SPOT FOR AN EMERGENCY LAND..." The pilot was cut off when the plane crashed and everything went black.

 _ **Well, that's the first chapter of Blood of the Saints. I'd like to thank Midnight Lost for not only allowing me to write this story, as parts of it make reference to Midnight's story, Crimson Flame, but for helping me put together the main ideas for the story itself.**_


	2. Secrets Revealed

_**I don't own Winx Club or Saints Row. Also, I forgot to mention last chapter, The Boss in this story is female, and has Female Voice 1 (Laura Bailey).**_

 **Gardenia, present day**

The plane crashed directly into Gardenia Park, undoubtedly causing thousands of dollars worth of damage. The Boss was the first to emerge from the wreckage, followed by Viola.

"Oh, man. Ow. Shit, that hurt."

"I guess that's what happens when you survive a plane crash."

"Very funny, Viola. Come on, help me get this door open." Viola and The Boss each grabbed onto the door of the plane, and, with some effort, prised it open and rescued the rest of the Saints.

"Wait. Where's Pierce?"

"I sorta got a feeling this would happen, so I called Pierce and told him to drive here." Kinzie said, clearly in pain.

"How did you...?"

"Don't ask, OK?"

"I won't. So, care to explain to me why the entire right-hand side of a plane exploded without bombs, or rocket launchers, or anything like that?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Beats me. I'm gonna call the producers, see what's going on with the movie deal." The Boss said, before pulling her phone out and making a call.

"Hello? Yeah, it's the Saints' Boss. Wait, what the hell are you talking about? Listen, I can't understand a damn word you're saying, you nut! You know what, I've got a guy who can handle all this. His name's Pierce Washington."

"Excuse me..." A mysterious woman said. Her features were hidden by the night sky.

"Hang on a second, please." The Boss said, only to cry out in pain when her phone literally froze into a block of ice. The Boss then dropped the phone on the ground, causing it to shatter into many different pieces.

"What the hell...?"

"Well, what do we have here? A fairy, a witch, and nothing but a group of defenceless humans standing between me and a nice slaughter. This should be easy." The woman said, walking under a street light. She wore a dark blue top, tight leggings and boots, a white necklace with a jewel shaped like an I, and she had white hair and amber-coloured eyes.

"Icy..." Viola said under her breath.

"Who are you?" The woman, now known as Icy, said to The Boss

"My name isn't important. Who the hell are you? Frankenstein's Bitch?"

"What the hell is Frankenstein?"

"You're really not from around here, are you?"

"No, but you know what? I'm getting bored. Ice Coffin!" Icy declared, before a bright blue energy beam shot out of her hand.

"Boss, look out!" Kinzie exclaimed. She ran in front of The Boss and extended her hand out towards Icy. To the surprise of everyone except Viola and Shaundi, both of whom had witnessed the fireball incident on the plane, the energy beam just... Stopped in mid-air.

"What the... Kinzie, how the hell are you doing that?!" The Boss asked.

"I... I don't know! It's like I have superpowers or something!"

"It's not superpowers. Well, it kinda is, but I know a friend that used to live near here who can explain it better." Viola said. Kinzie, suddenly feeling very tired, collapsed to the ground. However, this gave The Boss enough time to dodge the now-mobile energy beam, which instead hit a nearby section of the plane wreckage, freezing it.

"Kinzie!"

"We'll meet again, fairy!" Icy said, before disappearing. After Icy left, Shaundi's phone began to ring. Seeing that it was Pierce, she answered and put the phone on speaker.

"Pierce, thank God you called. Listen, are you in Gardenia right now?" Shaundi said. It was clear from the look on her face that she was both shocked and worried about what just happened.

"You mean the place where one of our planes crash-landed in a forest 10 minutes ago? Yeah. I'm right near the forest now. I'm guessing you guys are there, too?"

"Yeah. Listen, shit has officially gone crazy on our end. I can explain later, but for now, I need you to get here as quick as possible."

"Alright. I'm there." Pierce said, before hanging up. Around ten seconds later, a large Bear APC arrived by the forest. Pierce, who was driving, sounded the horn and everyone got in, The Boss making sure to get Kinzie, before Pierce drove off again.

"Pierce, get us to the Pixie Dust now!" Viola said.

"The what?!"

"The Pixie Dust. It's a bar on the other side of town."

"OK."

"Viola, you seem to know enough about this. Is Kinzie gonna be OK?" The Boss asked, clearly concerned for Kinzie's wellbeing.

"She'll be fine. Her energy levels are a little low, that's all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kinzie isn't like the rest of you. She's special."

"I gathered pretty much from the day I met her that she wasn't like the rest of us, but what do you mean when you say that she's special?"

"We're kinda pressed for time here, so long story short, she's a fairy."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not. She can use magic, and so can I. I'm a witch, and so was my sister."

"Prove it."

"OK, but you asked for this." Viola concentrated on all of the negative emotions throughout her life, and they slowly surrounded her in a dark green cocoon of energy. When it disappeared not long afterwards, Viola's clothing had changed. Gone were the tight, black clothes that she usually wore, replaced with a short, blue top, black vest and grey skirt. However, she still wore her sister Kiki's pink shades.

"Not gonna lie, that was awesome. Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Unfortunately, magic isn't something that can be taught. It has to be inside of you and you need to release it. I've already checked, and the only ones here that have magic are me and Kinzie."

"Oh. Well, shit."

 **Domino**

Icy arrived in the Royal Palace.

"What did you do?! I've just been on the phone to Vlad. He said you attacked a fairy tonight!" Bloom said.

"Bloom, I'm sorry. The fairy, she, she stopped my Ice Coffin in mid-air."

"That's not possible. Flora said only Ancients can do that. You better count yourself lucky that Flora's on Earth right now, or I'd be begging her to kill you! What was her name?"

"It was... It was Kinzie."

 _ **Wow, that took longer than I thought. Anyway, I'm gonna end Chapter 2 right here. Read and Review, and if you have any ideas as to how the story should progress, PM me.**_


	3. Family Always Bites Together

_**I don't own Winx Club or Saints Row. Also, it's been pointed out to me that, when Viola told Pierce to get to the Pixie Dust in the last chapter, in my excitement to get the chapter posted, I forgot to mention that the Pixie Dust was actually in Magix, not Gardenia. As such, in this chapter, I will try and imply that a second one has opened in Gardenia. As always, thanks to Midnight Lost for allowing me to write this. Anyways, on with the story!**_

 **Outside the Pixie Dust, Gardenia**

Everyone stepped out of the Bear APC except for Pierce and Shaundi.

"OK, you guys make sure we don't run into Mrs Frankenstein again. If this 'friend' is as reliable as Viola says she is, we'll be in and outta there pretty fast."

"Got it, Boss. We'll keep you covered. Have fun." Shaundi said. The Boss walked over to Viola as she knocked on the door. A small sliding hatch opened, before Viola showed the man on the other side a mark on the palm of her hand.

"Your room's ready. She's waiting for you." The man said. He then opened the door and everyone walked inside. Viola then led everyone into a large room at the back of the building, where they quickly either sat down or went for something to eat.

"So, what exactly is this place? I'm guessing it's got some kind of unofficial 'no humans' policy." The Boss asked, slightly afraid, although she didn't want to admit it.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well, everyone in this place has been staring at us since we got here."

"I'll admit that, despite its name, the Pixie Dust isn't exactly... Friendly to humans, but if you know the right people, you can get treated like a VIP here."

"I can see that. You showed the guy at the door your hand and the door opened within a second. What exactly is that mark meant to be, anyway?"

"Oh, this? I'd tell you, but..."

"But you'd have to kill me? I got it."

"Actually, I was gonna say that I'd rather wait for my friend to get here, so she can explain."

"How much does your friend KNOW about all this?"

"Well, that depends on exactly how much you WANT to know." A mystery voice said, standing in the doorway. The Boss and Viola turned around to see a tall girl with crimson eyes, long, light brown hair, and wearing a short green top, like Viola's, a pink skirt and red platform shoes.

"Flora! How are you? Come on, sit down." Viola said. Flora did just that, sitting down next to her old friend.

"So, did you enjoy your meal?"

"Why? Are my fangs showing?"

"No, but your eyes are red instead of amber, so that's a giveaway."

"Wait. Fangs? Red eyes? You're a vampire, aren't you?" The Boss asked.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I'm just curious."

"That's fine. It's only natural. Besides, in about a half hour, they'll change to amber, anyway."

"Right."

"Anyway, I suppose you're wondering why you had every pair of eyes in the building on you from the moment you guys walked in."

"Actually, I kinda am... Wait. How did you know that? Viola, did you tell her?" The Boss asked, confused, only for Viola to smile and shake her head.

"No. I have telepathy. I can read minds." Flora said.

"O...K, then. That's... totally normal." Viola smiled after hearing this, but her smile instantly disappeared when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar face.

"Flora, we gotta go now."

"Why?"

"Stormy's here, and I don't think she came to introduce herself to The Boss. Her and about 12 vampires are draining everyone in the building. It's a good thing I put a spell on this room to stop them getting in."

"WHAT?! THAT BITCH! TO THINK, I WENT TO ALL THAT TROUBLE TO GET HER RESURRECTED!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Rewind a sec. Who the hell's Stormy?" The Boss asked, angry that, whatever was going on, Viola and Flora were leaving her out of it.

"Remember Icy?" Viola said

"Who's Icy?"

"The one you called Frankenstein's Bitch."

"Oh, her. How could I forget? She destroyed my eight-hundred-dollar phone and almost killed Kinzie!"

"Yeah, that's her. Stormy is her sister. She's just as bad."

"Oh, you mean the one electrocuting everyone out there? The one that looks like she's having the world's worst bad hair day?"

"Yeah. Me and Flora are going out there to see what's going on."

"I'm coming with you, then."

"No. It's too dangerous."

"Viola's right. If Stormy casts a spell at you, you'd be defenceless!" Flora said, only for The Boss to pull out a pair of Platinum T3K Urban sub-machine guns.

"Bullshit! I may not have magic, but I can still fight! In case you've forgotten, Viola, the 2 of us just survived a FUCKING PLANE CRASH!" The Boss yelled, furious that Flora and Viola doubted her. Realising she would only end up losing the argument, Viola sighed.

"Fine, you can come with us, but stay behind us, and be careful."

"That's what I wanna hear. Now, shall we?" The Boss said, causing Viola and Flora to smile. The Boss, Viola and Flora stood up and walked to the door of the VIP room.

"OK, 1, 2..." The Boss kicked the door open and began firing at the vampires. Most of her bullets hit their targets, instantly killing them. However, Stormy was able to deflect any bullets aimed at her with a well-timed spell.

"You shouldn't have done that. Time to die, filthy human!" Stormy said, beginning to approach her. Getting a strange feeling that Stormy had a short fuse, The Boss decided to use that to her advantage.

"You may be the one with magic powers, but at least I don't have hair that looks like the result of a tree having sex with a cloud!"

"DIE!" Stormy screamed, before throwing a ball of lightning at The Boss, who quickly dodged it. Stormy then used her vampiric strength to rip a bolted-down table from the floor and hurl it at The Boss. Expecting the table to have a very quick and unpleasant meeting with her head, The Boss tried to move, only to find her legs frozen to the floor by none other than Frankenstein's Bitch herself, Icy. Knowing now that her death was inevitable, The Boss closed her eyes, ready to meet her fate. However, that never happened. She slowly opened her eyes to see the table floating around 6 inches from her face.

 _What the...? My head should be a flattened mess on the wall by now!_

"Get away from her!" A mystery voice said. The Boss turned to her right, only to see Kinzie stood, side-by-side, by a woman wearing similar clothes to Icy and Stormy, except that her clothes were a dark purple. She also had brown hair, slightly darker than Flora's, and amber-coloured eyes.

"Wha... Three of you?! This just keeps getting better."

"I'm not here to help them. I'm here to help you." The woman said.

"ARGH, DARCY! YOU TRAITOR!" Icy said, only to be immediately knocked out with a well-timed spell from Kinzie.

"Please, shut up." Kinzie said, earning a chuckle from The Boss.

"Uh, mind helping me with the ice?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Kinzie said, before using her powers to thaw out the ice around The Boss' legs.

"Thanks. So who's she?"

"Oh, this is Darcy. Darcy, I'm sure you've already heard of The Boss and her work."

"Surprisingly, I haven't." Darcy said, trying and failing to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Nothing that can't be explained over a drink. I can get you a bottle of blood if you'd like. My treat." The Boss said.

"Sure. I'd like that." With that, The Boss put her arm around Darcy and walked to the bar, making sure to look through the window of the VIP room and give Viola and Flora an 'I told you so' look on the way. This only caused Viola to flip her off.

 **Domino**

Bloom was stood over a beaten and bloodied Icy.

"Flora said I couldn't kill you. She didn't say anything about teaching you what happens when you fail me!"

"Bloom, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Icy managed to utter.

"You're right. It won't." Bloom said. She prepared to incinerate Icy with a large fireball, but, as with the table at Gardenia's Pixie Dust, it stopped in mid-air.

"What the...?!" Bloom said, shocked. Slowly, the realisation dawned on her.

"No. No way! Only those with fairy magic can use telekinesis like that!" Icy quickly took her chance and teleported off of the planet, causing the fireball to hit the floor of the Royal Palace and leave a colossal scorch mark on it.

"What's wrong? Is it something to do with that fairy?" A mystery voice said. The man behind the voice then walked to Bloom's side. He was wearing a purple shirt, a pair of small purple shades and a blue pair of jeans.

"Yes, it is. I just... I don't understand. Remember when I went to Steelport after that whole business with the Sanguine Coven, and we picked up that strange energy signature?"

"Yeah. How could I forget? I think we had half the US Army on our asses before we got away." This earned a small chuckle from Bloom.

"Well, it turns out that the 'strange energy signature' was my best friend. Her name is Kinzie, and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Kinzie? Short, fiery hair? Glasses? FBI jacket? Has a short fuse?"

"Yeah. That sounds like her."

"I think I saw her that day."

"Well, whether you did or not, I need you to find her and bring her here."

"Are we talkin' alive or dead?"

"Alive."

"Ah, you're no fun. I'll get her for you and be back here ASAP."

"Thanks, Johnny. I'll make sure to bring a few prisoners up for your payment. O-Negative, right?"

"You got it! Anyway, no problem. We're cousins. Besides, did you really think I was gonna let some Belgian nut keep me outta the game? It was just a case of faking my death and disappearin' long enough that no-one would suspect me." Johnny said, smiling, which exposed his fangs.

 **Well, I don't know about you, but that was one hell of a plot twist. The chapters I write keep getting longer and longer. Anyway, let me know what you think, either by review or PM.**


	4. Reunions and Secrets, A Perfect Mix

_**I don't own Saints Row or Winx Club.**_

 **Gardenia**

A man stood outside the Pixie Dust, by the back entrance. He was around 5 ft 6, and was wearing a pair of sunglasses, a white tank top, black leather jacket and a pair of faded blue jeans. He looked sadly at a picture of himself with his sister Darcy and his then girlfriend Flora. He then sighed and removed his sunglasses, revealing amber-coloured irises.

"I will find you again, Florales. Even if it takes the rest of my undead existence." He said, before walking around to the front, where he showed the doorman a mark on his hand.

"Darcy's in the back if you wanna speak to her."

"Thanks." The mysterious man then walked into the Pixie Dust, where he saw an overturned table at his feet. He heard laughing and looked over to his right to see Darcy and The Boss talking to each other about their lives.

"So anyway, when he gets out of whatever rustbucket he was trying to destroy that day, he has that whole 'what did you do' look on his face, so I throw him the keys and say to him 'Do me a favour. When you check the trunk, just remember you should have offered me something better than twenty per cent.', so he checks the trunk, and BAM. His girlfriend is in one of the cars he smashed into."

"Wow! From the sounds of things, you did a lot to eliminate the gang problem in Stilwater."

"I did, even though it usually involved getting rid of the competition, piece by piece." Darcy began blushing again, only to hear the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Sounds like someone's having fun. Sure looks like it, too." The man said, noticing all of the vampire corpses left by The Boss.

"Ben! What the hell are you doing here? I thought Flora said she didn't want to see you after..." Darcy whispered, but was interrupted.

"I know what she said, Darcy. I just need to clear the air with her, get some things off of my chest."

"Uh, care to introduce me to your little friend here?" The Boss asked.

"Oh, yeah. This is Ben. He's an old friend of mine from England."

"England? Reminds me of a very annoying hacker I knew."

"Anyway, Ben, this is my new friend. Her name..."

"Isn't important."

"I understand. Besides, I believe we've already met. Does a bar by the name of 'On Track' mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, it was where I saved my friend Shaundi from the world's craziest, and possibly highest, DJ. Why?"

"I owned that place."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's fine, really. Besides, the insurance paid for me to move to Steelport and start all over."

"I guess it all worked out, then."

"Yeah, I guess it..." Ben was interrupted when Flora literally flew through the window and tackled Ben to the floor, hissing at him and showing her fangs.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU ASSHOLE?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME NEAR ME OR MY FAMILY AGAIN!" Flora screamed, clearly furious that Ben was there.

"Listen, Florales, I never meant for things to go the way they did during the War."

"YOU SOLD US OUT TO THE FAIRIES!"

"Yes, I know I did! Don't you think I wake up every day, constantly regretting what I've done?!" At this, Flora stood up, allowing Ben to do the same.

"It's Flora now."

"Look, Flora, I had no choice. That scumbag Atilla was holding my family hostage. If I didn't tell the fairies where you guys were, he would have killed them."

"Well, I can understand that but don't expect me to trust you. Because of you and Atilla, we were nearly left extinct."

"I know, and I'm sorry. The reason why I'm here is because I need a place to stay."

"Don't you have your mother's little prison dimension for that?"

"No. That's sort of the thing. She threw me out and disowned me when she learned of my involvement with Atilla."

"Although I sorta think she did the right thing, I... Suppose you can stay with us for a while."

"Thank you." Ben said, before hugging Flora, who hesitantly returned it a few seconds later.

"If you ever do anything like that again, I'll be the first to rip your throat out." Flora whispered in Ben's ear.

"So, what exactly is all this? 'Cause I am really confused right now, and I'm guessing I'm not the only one." Viola said, climbing through the broken window and walking over to Ben and Flora.

"Oh, right. Uh, Viola, this is Ben. Ben, this is Viola DeWynter."

"Nice to meet you." Viola said, shaking Ben's hand.

"You too."

"Anyway, Ben is my ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him after that whole deal with Atilla Von Cantro."

"Right."

"And he's also my brother." Darcy explained.

 **Outside the Pixie Dust**

Shaundi and Pierce were sat in the Bear APC, doing nothing.

"Ugh. Man, I'm bored. Hey, Pierce, you ever think about the way The Boss is sometimes? Like, what made her a complete nutjob in the first place?"

"Can't say that I have. Why?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just one of those things we'll never figure out, huh?"

"Yeah. How'd the movie deal go?"

"Terrible. By the end of it, she needed a new cell phone."

"Oh, shit, really?"

"Yeah."

"What happened? She throw it or something?"

"No, it's a little more complicated. Long story short, a woman called Icy, who just so happens to be a witch..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Like, casting spells, turning people into frogs, mixing potions, that kind of witch?"

"Casting spells? Yeah. Mixing potions? Probably. Turning people into frogs? Not that I've seen."

"Right."

"Anyway, Icy used her magic to freeze The Boss' phone. She dropped it and it shattered into a million pieces, and get this, Viola's a witch too."

"Viola? The Syndicate girl?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Damn!"

"Also, Kinzie's apparently a fairy."

"You serious?!"

"Yep. When we were on our way over here, Kinzie literally blew the wing off of the plane with a fireball. Like, the entire wing!"

"So that's why the plane had to crash-land."

"Yeah. Exactly." Suddenly, there was a flash of light in the Bear, which caused Shaundi and Pierce to look behind them. What they saw caused Shaundi to faint and earned a silent 'Holy shit' from Pierce.

"Johnny? Is that you?"

"Yep. I'm back, and this time, I'm goin' nowhere."

"Damn, man! It's good to see you!" Pierce said. Suddenly, Shaundi woke up again.

"Uh, Johnny? Where are we?"

"Last I checked, somewhere called Gardenia."

"Gardenia? Never heard of it. The last thing I remember is passing out in Stilwater."

"Stilwater? Wait a minute. Shaundi, we haven't been in Stilwater for nearly 10 years."

"Yeah, we have. We were there yesterday, when The Boss killed Maero." Realising something was wrong, Johnny left the Bear, opened the passenger side door and grabbed Shaundi before running inside the Pixie Dust, where he found the Boss, Darcy, Ben, Flora and Viola.

"Johnny?" The Boss said.

"So this is Johnny Gat. Gotta admit, I'm impressed." Flora said.

"Thanks. And you are?" Johnny asked.

"My name's Florales de Mortis, but you can call me Flora." Flora said, blushing, which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Thanks. Listen, I need you to look at Shaundi."

"Why?"

"She's sayin' that The Boss only killed Maero yesterday. Now, before anyone asks about Maero, it's a long story."

"What?" Feeling a strong urge to check on Shaundi, The Boss quickly ran to her side and placed her hand on Shaundi's head. They both began glowing a dark blue colour for around fifteen seconds.

"She's OK, but something's wrong with her. It's almost like she's got a second personality."

"Whoa! How did you do that, Boss?" Shaundi asked.

"How'd I do what?" The Boss said, confused.

"Do what you just did. Like, you just basically read my mind."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Anyway, where's Kinzie?" The Boss said.

"I know a friend from Solaria who works as a doctor. I sent Kinzie over to her place for a few hours." Darcy said.

"Thanks, babe."

"No problem." Darcy then walked over to The Boss and kissed her, earning a half-confused, half-shocked look on Johnny's face. Shaundi walked over to Viola and Flora.

"Wow, Boss. I didn't think you swung that way."

"Really, Johnny? Then again, you didn't even bat an eyelid when I said my first partner's name was Alex."

"I thought Alex was a man." Johnny said, which only ended in The Boss flipping him off with a smile on her face.

"So, uh, you two care to join me on a trip to Solaria?" Johnny said, referring to The Boss and Darcy. Darcy was about to speak, but The Boss got there first.

"We'll catch up with you. Go ahead."

"Alright. See you soon." Johnny said, before teleporting to Solaria.

"How the hell does he know about all this?" The Boss asked, confused.

"I don't know, but I do know he's a vampire. Let's catch up to him before things go crazy." Darcy said.

"Vampires?! Oh, no!" Shaundi said.

"What?" Viola asked.

"They... They killed my dad and my little sister when I was 3. My mom's missing."

"Well, Shaundi, if you need anything, Viola and Ben are here for you. I'm sorry, but we really have to go."

"Alright. You go, and tell Hacker Girl I hope she's alright." With that, Flora teleported herself, Darcy and The Boss to Solaria.

 **Shadowhaunt**

Icy and Stormy arrived inside Shadowhaunt, where a group of 3 men were waiting for them. One of them wore a black and red suit, the second a dark blue light-up jacket, a black shirt underneath and grey jeans, and the third a green lucha libre mask and matching suit.

"Ah, Icy and Stormy. What took you so long?" The man wearing the blue jacket said. He had an English accent.

"Yes, and where is the fairy? I thought we specifically instructed you to come back either with her or not at all. Did you forget our instructions?" The man in red asked, with a hint of frustration in his voice. He had an accent not unlike someone that would be from either Central or Western Europe.

"Sorry, Mr Loren, sir." Stormy said, clearly afraid.

"Do I have to teach you the consequences of failure again?" The masked one said.

"No, Killbane, that won't be necessary. Besides, your associate on Domino already did that for you. Oh, hi, Matt." Icy's remark was only acknowledged by Killbane. Matt simply gave Icy the thumbs up, not looking up from his laptop for a split second.

"How is Bloom anyway?" The man now known as Killbane said.

"She's fine. Still got a REALLY short fuse, so nothing new there." Killbane chuckled on hearing this.

"So, you did not find the fairy?" Loren asked, slightly irritated.

"Well, we did find her, but she got away." Icy said.

"Ah. That clears things up." Loren said, before quickly pulling out a pistol and firing off a single round into her left knee.

"What the hell, you asshole?!" Stormy said, which only earned her a bullet to the arm.

"The next one shall go through your heads. Do I make myself clear?" Loren said. Icy and Stormy simply nodded in pain.

 _ **Wow! So, another chapter completed, and another plot twist, or 3 to be exact! So, Icy, Stormy and Bloom are working for the now-revived Syndicate, The Boss is using magic and then immediately forgetting about it, and Shaundi's got a split personality? What will happen, and could one of the Saints wind up being turned? As always, thanks to Midnight Lost for letting me set this story in the universe of their Crimson Flame story. Chapter 5 will be up soon.**_


	5. The Syndicate Returns

_**I don't own Winx Club or Saints Row.**_

 **Solaria**

Johnny was the first to arrive on Solaria, in the hospital where Kinzie was being treated. He walked up to one of the nurses.

"Excuse me. My name's Johnny Gat. Do you know where I could find Kinzie Kensington?"

"Yes, of course. She's down this corridor if you'd like to follow me." The nurse said, before leading Johnny through a set of double doors.

"So, what relation are you to Kinzie?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I might be her cousin."

"Oh. I assume you already know about her condition, then."

"Condition?"

"Yes. She's succumbing to a very rare form of magical poisoning that's gradually eating away at the amount of Winx she has left."

"Well, it can't be too bad. I guess it's just like a snake bite, then. Just, uh, suck out the poison or something like that?"

"Mr Gat, do you know anything about magical poisoning? Kinzie is slowly losing her magic. If she loses the last of it, she'll die!"

"What?!" Johnny said, with a look of concern on his face.

"Yes. At the most, she has about a month left to live, but thankfully, the disease only affects the living, so if you know anyone who's a vampire, I'd suggest bringing them over here. She may need to be turned."

"Jeez."

"Anyway, here she is. I'll leave you to it." The nurse said, before walking off. Johnny then walked over to Kinzie's bed.

"Kinzie?"

"W-who are you?" Kinzie managed to say.

"My name's Johnny, and I'm here to rescue you from this place."

"Rescue me? This is a hospital."

"I know, but there's someone I know can help you in a way this place can't. Her name's Bloom."

"Bloom? You know, I think she may be my sister. I saw her in a dream I had yesterday, with an older girl named Daphne."

 _Daphne? I need to talk to Bloom about her._ Johnny thought.

"Anyway, are we gonna get outta here or what?" Kinzie said. Johnny picked her up bridal style and snuck out of the hospital. When he was sure no-one could see him or Kinzie, Johnny allowed Kinzie to get down, pulled out his phone and made a call.

"Boss, it's me. I couldn't find Kinzie on Solaria. I got some intel from a guy I know. He says Kinzie went to Domino to find out more about this weird dream she had or something, so if you guys are on Solaria now, head straight to Domino. I'll meet you there."

"No problem, Johnny. On the plane to Gardenia, Kinzie did mention having a weird dream, so her wanting to head to Domino sounds reasonable to me. If you find her, call me as soon as you can."

"You got it." Johnny said, before hanging up.

"Why did you lie to The Boss about where I was?" Kinzie said, clearly annoyed.

"Because the people that pay me don't want those idiots coming in and fucking everything up!" Johnny yelled. He grabbed Kinzie by the arm and effortlessly lifted her from the floor, before teleporting to Domino.

 **Domino**

Johnny and Kinzie arrived at the Royal Palace, where Bloom was sat on one of the thrones.

"Kinzie?" Bloom said.

"No. You... You're the girl from my dream! How is that possible?!"

"Kinzie, listen to me. That dream was also a flashback. Remember that girl, Daphne?"

"Yeah, the one who threw you and I through a Portal when we were kids?"

"Well, she's my, or should I say, our sister."

"Sister? You mean to say that I'm not from Earth, that I'm some kind of alien?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Kinzie, you're a fairy. I assume you've probably had some weird things happen to you lately, right?"

"Oh, you mean like finding out that I have superpowers? Weird isn't the word I'd use. I prefer something along the lines of competely awesome!"

"I'm glad you're so accepting of your powers already. I need a favour."

"What is it?"

"Whatever you do, don't tell anyone about this."

"Don't tell anyone about what?"

"This." Bloom said, and with a simple wave of her hand, Kinzie fell to the floor, unconscious.

"One of us needs to turn her, quick. When I was at the hospital where she was being kept, the nurse assigned to her care said that she had a rare form of magical poisoning that's slowly eating away at her magic. She's got about a month left." Johnny explained.

"Oh, my God. OK. I'll wake her up and ask her if she wants to be turned. If she says yes, I'll do it."

"OK, but be quick. We don't know exactly how long she's got. The nurse said a month at the most."

"Alright. Kinzie? Kinzie, wake up." Bloom said, trying to wake her sister up. Slowly, Kinzie opened her eyes.

"Uh. Bloom?"

"Kinzie, you're OK!"

"What happened? The last thing I remember is saving The Boss from some crazy witch with even crazier hair."

"That'd be Stormy. Listen, I need to talk to you."

"No time like the present."

"OK. Well, to put it nicely, you're suffering from a rare form of magical poisoning that's slowly taking away your Winx."

"And I thought The Boss had a hard time understanding _me_." This earned a small chuckle from Bloom.

"You're losing your magic. If the last of it is drained, you'll die, but there is one way I could save you."

"How?" At this, Bloom opened her mouth slightly, revealing her fangs.

"You're a vampire?" Kinzie said. By now, between learning that she had powers, that she had 2 sisters who also had them, and that one of them was a vampire, she didn't know how to feel.

"Yes, Kinzie, I am. The only way I can save you is for me to turn you."

"Will it hurt?"

"Only if I want it to. You see, there's this solution my body creates as a vampire that I can inject through my fangs. It'll block out all the pain and... Well, it'll feel... Nice."

"I like the sound of that." Kinzie said, a smile beginning to appear on her face.

"OK, then. Hold still. I promise to make this as painless as possible." Bloom said, before moving over to Kinzie and preparing to bite her, which would complete the first part of the transformation. However, as she moved towards Kinzie's neck, she found that something was preventing her from reaching it.

"Is something up?" Kinzie said, a little agitated that the process was taking longer than she thought it would.

"No, Kinzie, everything's... Fine."

"Oh, OK. Just one more thing. WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG?!"

"I don't know. It... It's like there's something stopping me from turning you."

"Well, what is it?"

"I don't know, but I know exactly who's behind this! MOM! DAD!" Bloom said, seething with rage. Immediately, the spirit forms of Bloom's mother, Marion and father, Oritel appeared before her.

"Bloom." Marion said.

"What have you done to Kinzie?!"

"We placed a protection spell on her as a child. It prevents her from being turned into a vampire."

"You did WHAT?!" Bloom and Kinzie said, both furious.

"Kinzie, it was for your own good! We didn't know you WANTED to be turned!"

"You still could have allowed me a say in this!"

"You were four months old!"

"NO!" At this, Kinzie began glowing a dark purple colour. Marion and Oritel instantly knew something was wrong, and began chanting a spell.

"Bloom, what the hell are they doing?!" Johnny said.

"They're trying to re-cast the protection spell. When Kinzie flipped out on them, it broke the spell. This is my chance! Johnny, distract them."

"How?!"

 _Just THINK OF SOMETHING!_

"Uh, hey! Oritel! Marion! Come over here! I can help you!"

"Johnny?"

 _Bloom, I know what I'm doing. Trust me._ At this, Oritel and Marion disappeared, re-appearing at Johnny's side.

"Listen, Kinzie's losing her magic. She'll die within a month if Bloom doesn't turn her."

"I know, Johnny, but Daphne is essentially dead, and you and Bloom are... Well, you're monsters, to put it nicely. We need Kinzie to bring some kind of honour back to our bloodline." Oritel said.

"So, let me get this straight. You would let your own daughter DIE, JUST SO YOU COULD KEEP TO YOUR IDEA OF HONOUR?! PEOPLE LIKE YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Kinzie said, and with a yell, all of the energy that she had collected was released in one colossal wave.

 **The Pixie Dust, Gardenia**

"So let me get this straight. You, Darcy, those bitches she has for sisters and Kinzie's sister Bloom are all involved with some ancient vampire order?" The Boss said. She was sat around a table with Ben, Viola, Flora and Darcy.

"Pretty much, but I haven't been able to contact Icy, Stormy or Bloom for about 2 weeks." Flora said.

"Probably something to do with them betraying you."

"Icy and Stormy? Yeah. Bloom? I don't see any reason why she'd betray me."

"Maybe it might be something to do with Kinzie."

"It might be. Darcy, did you hear anything from Icy or Stormy before they lost contact with me?"

"Well, it's not much, but I heard them talking about something called The Syndicate." Darcy said. A look of concern quickly appeared on The Boss' face.

"Wait, what?! Why didn't you say anything about that before?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Well, it just became important! If those sons of bitches are back here, we need to move!"

"They're not on Earth. They're on Magix. There's a barrier going around there that stops non-magical beings from getting through."

"Wait. The Boss has used magic a couple of times, so she might be able to get through." Viola said.

"She's only used magic once, when she read Shaundi's mind to figure out what was wrong with her. However, that could be enough. Someone only needs to have unlocked their magic to get through the barrier."

"So, you're saying I could help you out?" The Boss asked.

"Yeah."

"And that means we're technically partners?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't see how that's relevant."

"Anyway, I say we form a partnership. The Saints and... Uh, whatever your little thing's called."

"The Sanguine Coven."

"Right. I'm saying that any money, assets, whatever that we get outta taking down the Syndicate, we split 50-50. Deal?" The Boss said, extending her hand to Flora.

"Deal." Flora said, before shaking The Boss' hand.

 **Domino**

At the ruins of the Royal Palace, Bloom and Johnny were trying to get through the rubble.

"Uh. Johnny, you OK?" Bloom said, finally emerging. She saw Johnny's hand and quickly pulled him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been through worse. I once took a sword straight through my stomach!"

"Hello, Bloom." Came a familiar voice. Bloom turned around and saw Kinzie, but her outfit was different. Gone was the FBI jacket and blue jeans, replaced with a dark blue, almost black sparkling tube top and matching skirt. She also had a pair of jagged, bat-like wings on her back.

"Kinzie. Oh, God, no!" Bloom said, clearly in a state of both anguish and shock.

"What's the matter? You said you wanted me to be on your side, didn't you?"

"Yes, but not like this! Kinzie, listen. You've got to snap out of it."

"Oh, I don't think that will happen any time soon. Besides, Mr Gat, the more of your anger you direct towards myself and my men, the less chance you have of seeing your love again. What was her name again? Oh, yes, of course. Aisha." A certain Belgian man said, appearing beside Kinzie. Realising that Aisha could be alive, Johnny ran to Loren and punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor with a broken nose.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL RIP YOUR GODDAMN THROAT OUT IF YOU HARM ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD!"

"Relax, Mr Gat. I do not wish to harm Aisha. I simply want you to complete one final task for me. A mere assassination for the good of the universe." Loren said, standing up as if nothing had happened.

"And that would be...?" At this, Loren immediately produced a small photograph and handed it to Johnny. When he saw who Loren wanted him to kill, he threw the photograph back at Loren, who simply allowed it to drift to the floor, causing it to land face up. The photo showed the face of The Boss.

 _ **Wow! So, Kinzie has followed in her big sister's footsteps in becoming a Dark Fairy, Flora and The Boss are forming a partnership, and Loren wants Johnny to kill The Boss?! Chapter 6 could get interesting as the Saints, the remains of the Sanguine Coven and The Syndicate finally meet. However, not everyone will survive...**_


	6. Death Comes for All

**_Well, the last few chapters have certainly been eventful, haven't they? As I said at the end of Chapter 5, someone won't survive. Anyway, thanks, as always, to Midnight Lost for letting me use their Crimson Flame universe for the story, and for helping me write it. Also, I know that there is technically someone called Aisha in both Saints Row and Winx Club, so from now on, in any references that I make towards Winx Club's Aisha, I will call her by her 4Kids name of Layla._**

 ** _I don't own Winx Club or Saints Row._**

 **The Pixie Dust, Gardenia**

Viola and Flora were sat in the VIP Area.

"Flora, I need to talk to you for a sec." Viola said.

"Sure thing, Viola. What is it?" Flora asked.

"OK, I'm gonna try not to beat around the bush. I'm just gonna come out with it. Since we basically moved everyone here, I've been thinking, and I want you to turn me."

"What? Viola, you do realise that..."

"I know what the consequences could be if, by some miracle, I see anyone from my family again, but I really want this, Flora. One of the main things I'm looking forward to the most is the fact that I get to spend eternity with my best friend."

"OK. If you really want me to turn you, I'll do it. Show me your neck." Flora said. At this, Viola turned her head to the side, revealing her neck. Flora extended her fangs and bit into Viola's neck. Viola felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck, but that pain quickly gave way to pleasure within a few seconds. This was because Flora was injecting, through her fangs, a solution that blocks both a vampire's prey and a soon-to-be vampire's nerves from feeling pain. After about 30 seconds, Viola began to lose consciousness, after which Flora removed her fangs from Viola's neck, bit into her own wrist and held it to Viola's mouth. Viola quickly began to drink from Flora's bleeding wrist. After about a minute, Viola closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

 **The Ruins of the Royal Palace of Domino**

Johnny was sat on a rock with Bloom. They were both distraught, Johnny because Loren was blackmailing him into trying to kill The Boss, and Bloom because she'd just been reunited with her long-lost sister, only for her to become a Dark Fairy.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. I mean, Aisha's my girlfriend, and I don't wanna lose her, but I know Loren's gonna kill her if I don't kill The Boss. Either way, someone close to me is gonna die, and it'll all be my fault." Johnny said, with his head in his hands.

"Johnny, it won't be your fault. Trust me. There's gotta be something we can do. Wait."

"What?"

"Oh, of course! The Syndicate operates from Shadowhaunt! There are two ways into there, but they only know aboout one."

"So if one of us were to go through this secret entrance while the other warns The Boss..."

"We could get Kinzie back and rescue your girlfriend!"

"Plus, we can deal a massive 'screw you' to Loren and his little gang of assholes!"

"Exactly! I can deal with some of Loren's goons, while you warn everyone."

"Alright! Let's do this! When I'm done, I'll bring the Saints to Shadowhaunt." Johnny said, and with that, he teleported to Gardenia's Pixie Dust, leaving Bloom to teleport to Shadowhaunt.

 **The Pixie Dust, Gardenia**

Flora was sat in the VIP Area with a still-unconscious Viola. She knew it would not be long before Viola woke up as a vampire. Suddenly, Ben walked in.

"Hey, Flora."

"Hi." Flora said, still not wanting to trust Ben.

"So how have things been for you since the War?" Ben asked.

"Oh, nothing too exciting. I became a fairy, hid on Magix for a few centuries, then I found and turned Bloom. Oh, and then we went after all of the descendants of those who went against us. As it turned out, they were all people I thought were my friends, but Bloom quickly realised that two of them, Stella and Musa, could be useful to our cause, so..." Flora said.

"Yeah. I know how the rest of that story goes. You, Bloom, Stella and Musa got together with Icy, Darcy, Stormy and a HELL of a lot of witches, then killed the 3 heads of Cloud Tower, Red Fountain and Alfea, and finally, Bloom and Stella killed their parents." Ben said, with a smile on his face.

"That was exactly how... Wait. How did you know about that? I thought you couldn't access any communication networks in the Obsidian Dimension."

"I couldn't. I just read your mind. Come on, Flora. We were together for over a decade. Your mind is like an open book to me." At this, a smile appeared on Flora's face.

"Hey, lovebirds! Gear up. We got 5 minutes before we leave for Shadowhaunt!" The Boss said, walking into the VIP Area. She and Darcy were carrying a large crate each. They placed the crates on the floor, and were just about to open them when Johnny appeared.

"Johnny, you're back. Did you find Kinzie?" The Boss asked, concerned. Viola then woke up, with her eyes now amber-coloured.

"Uh. Man. I feel like my head just got hit with a 30lb sledgehammer."

"Hey, Viola. Good to see you're awake. I'll get you some blood when we get back." Flora said.

"Thanks. Can you make it from a body, rather than a bottle?"

"No problem."

"Anyway, about Kinzie. I got good news and bad news. Good news, I found her. Bad news, The Syndicate are back. Loren somehow managed to hijack her powers and turn her into..."

"A Dark Fairy. Johnny, did you find out where they were operating from?" Flora said, extremely worried.

"Yeah. They're working from someplace called Shadowhaunt."

"Shadowhaunt? We were just headed there anyway. Help everyone gear up and we'll gather by the stage." The Boss said. Around 15 minutes later, around a hundred Saints, dressed in full riot gear, minus shields, were stood inside the Pixie Dust, with The Boss, Flora, Viola, Johnny and Darcy stood on the stage, Pierce stood by the stage and Shaundi sleeping in a makeshift bed in the VIP Area.

"Alright. I know what you guys are thinking. You're probably thinking 'We're just taking on The Syndicate again. We've taken them out before, so we can do it again, no problem.' Well, I'm not gonna lie to you. They've got more than numbers, guns and money on their side this time. As crazy as it sounds, they now have magic on their side. They've got one of our own, Kinzie, and managed to basically brainwash her. Not only that, but there's an entire dimension between us and the Syndicate. These guys are stronger, faster and smarter than anything we've ever faced before. Flora, if you'd like to take over." The Boss said, before walking behind Flora.

"Right. Thank you. I know a lot of you are wondering who I am. My name's Florales de Mortis, but I just go by Flora now. I'm a vampire-fairy hybrid, and I'm over 2 thousand years old. Both Kinzie and The Syndicate are currently in a place called Shadowhaunt. It's on a planet called Magix, which is inaccessible to beings that don't have magic. However, your Boss can fix that."

"Whoa, what? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You see, The Boss can use magic. She used it yesterday. It was more powerful than anything I've ever felt in my life. Boss, I'd like you to try and give some of your magic to your Saints."

"Flora, I can't use magic! I can just about do that trick where you make a rabbit appear out of a hat!" The Boss whispered.

"No. You can use magic. You did it when you checked on Shaundi yesterday."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yeah. OK, just concentrate on your power and let it flow through you into your Saints." The Boss then walked to the front of the stage, outstretched her arms with her palms facing the Saints in riot gear and closed her eyes. She began glowing the same dark blue colour as she had when she checked on Shaundi, then, around 20 seconds later, the light surrounding The Boss exploded and became a dark blue mist-like substance that spread out and descended towards everyone in front of her, including Pierce and Shaundi. When that finished after about a minute, everyone had a small part of The Boss' magic to use.

"Did it work?" The Boss asked.

"Yeah, it did." Flora said, clearly proud of The Boss.

"Holy shit. I actually used magic!" The Boss said.

"You sure did."

"Alright. Now that that's outta the way, let's go to Shadowhaunt and show the Syndicate what happens when you mess with us!" With that, everyone teleported out of the Pixie Dust except for Ben, who pulled out his phone and made a call.

"Yeah. It's me. Listen, June, I found someone for our team. Yeah, from the Saints. Her name's Kinzie Kensington. No. No way! Don't tell Rick, OK? Jeez, if that nut finds out about our little arrangement, he'll run to Waller the first chance he gets, then the next thing you know, I'll be giving some poor cleaner a crappy start to their day. We keep this between ourselves for now. Agreed? Alright, see you soon." Ben then hung up and teleported out of the Pixie Dust.

 **Outside Shadowhaunt**

Ben arrived next to Flora, who was looking through a pair of night-vision binoculars.

"What are we looking at here?" He asked.

"See for yourself." Flora said, handing the binoculars to Ben, who, at first, didn't look too concerned by what he saw.

"Oh, it's not looking too bad. Just a couple of bloodsuckers inside the place, plus a couple of turret drones around the perimeter. Seems easy enough. We screw up the turrets, knock the front doors down and kill anything that moves."

"It's not that simple. They've got laser gates on every door and window. Anyone touches one of those and they'll be fried!"

"Good thing I brought these, then." Ben said, with a laptop in his right hand and a Cyber Buster arm cannon on his left.

"OK, quick question. What the fuck is a laptop and one of Kinzie's little cyber guns gonna do to get us inside Shadowhaunt?" The Boss said.

"It's simple. If I charge the Cyber Buster up enough and fire it at any part of Shadowhaunt, it'll cause a power surge that'll temporarily overload the security system so I can hack into its interface and shut it down permanently." Ben said, which earned a smile from Flora and a confused look from The Boss. Ben sighed.

"I charge this, fire it at the castle, then we can get inside using the laptop."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I did."

"You know what? You remind me of Kinzie."

"Right. Anyway, let's do this." Ben said. He then charged up the Cyber Buster and, when it was at full power, fired it directly at a wall. He then typed something into his laptop and hit 'Enter'. One by one, the laser gates surrounding the doors and windows of Shadowhaunt shut down. Ben then fired the Cyber Buster at the turrets, instantly destroying them.

"Care to do the honours?" Flora said, looking at Ben.

"With pleasure." Ben said, before launching a spell at the front entrance to Shadowhaunt, instantly vaporising the gates. Everyone ran inside and began tearing into the more than 200 vampires and witches Loren had hired. After around 5 minutes,, and with the combined efforts of the Saints, Flora and Ben, there was only a single witch left.

"What should we do with this one?" Ben asked.

"Hmmm. Viola?" Flora said.

"Yeah?" Viola said, appearing by Flora's side in an instant.

"Remember how you said you wanted your first taste of blood direct from a body rather than a bottle? Well, I got you one."

"No. Please. No. Anything but that. Please, just let me go, and I... I'll help you!" The witch said. She stood up and tried to run away, only to be immediately met by Viola, who, without saying a word, bit into the girl's neck. However, Viola forgot to inject the serum that stopped victims of a vampire's bite from feeling pain. As a result, the witch's screams echoed throughout Shadowhaunt for around a minute. In the main chamber, Loren was listening to Matt give a demonstration on his newest weapon, along with Bloom and Killbane, although said weapon was currently hidden under a rug, which was the only thing Matt could use.

"So, anyway, my new weapon is guaranteed to lock on to and corrupt the magic of any Fairy or Witch it hits. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to upgrade it to be 100% effective against vampires, but I can get that done for you, given another couple of weeks."

"We don't have another couple of weeks, Matt. The Saints are here." Bloom said.

"Right. Anyway, this is a weapon I call the Dragon-Killer." At this, Matt pulled the rug away, revealing what looked like a regular shotgun, which he quickly proceeded to remove from its stand.

"That's just a normal 12-gauge." Killbane said

"Oh, really, Killbane? Watch what happens when this baby hits one of the Witches."

 _Johnny, I'm with Miller, Killbane and Loren in Shadowhaunt's main chamber. Miller's got some sort of weapon that can corrupt someone's magic. Get here, but be careful._ Bloom thought, using her telepathy from being a vampire to send the message to Johnny.

 _Shit. Alright, we'll be right there. Have you found Aisha?_ Johnny sent back.

 _Yeah, but I need to get the guys outta the chamber first before I can free her._ Bloom sent, before turning into her smoke form and sneaking away.

 **Outside Shadowhaunt's Main Chamber**

Bloom arrived outside the door, where Flora, Ben, Darcy and the Saints were waiting. She transformed back into her 'human' form.

"Did you tell them?" Bloom asked, referring to what she had told Johnny about Matt Miller.

"Yeah, they know. Is he there?" Johnny said.

"Yeah. He's just behind that door."

"Goddamnit. If he fires that gun at us, we're screwed!"

"Maybe not. If someone can create a distraction, one or two of the others can take out this Miller guy, then the other two are fair game." Ben suggested.

"Are you crazy? That's suicide! Whoever distracts him will probably get shot." Flora said.

"Flora, I think you're forgetting exactly what most of us are and what we can do. So, just to make sure, whoever goes out there will probably wind up being turned." There was a long pause, before The Boss spoke up.

"I'll do it."

"What? Boss, you do know that if one of us turns you, you're never gonna be able to see your family again?"

 _I'm just glad this place is totally soundproof._ Bloom sent to Flora, which earned a small chuckle from the ancient nature vampire.

"I think it's time I faced facts, Johnny! I never had a family in the first place! You know what my first memory was? When I was forced to watch my parents get butchered on what was meant to be a vacation to Mexico, by a group of vampires, at the age of FIVE!"

"Jeez. Boss, I..."

"Don't say it. I know what you would have said. 'I'm sorry. I didn't know.' That's what everyone says, and while I may not exactly be jumping for joy at the idea of becoming the very thing that I hate, if it has to happen, then it has to happen. Promise me you'll only turn me if I wind up getting shot." The Boss said, extending her hand to Johnny.

"I promise, Boss." Johnny said, before shaking The Boss' hand.

"Alright, let's do this." The Boss said.

"I can get you in there and trick them into thinking you're my prisoner, but as soon as I leave the chamber, you'll be on your own. I'll open the door slightly, so you guys can hear what's going on." Bloom said.

"Alright. Everyone stay out here, and don't come in until you hear something sounding like a gunshot." Everyone simply nodded and, without saying another word, The Boss looked to Bloom, who took The Boss' hand and turned into her smoke form again, opening the door slightly as she did so. When she arrived in front of Matt, Killbane and Loren, she reverted to her 'human' form.

"Whoa! Holy shit, that's disorienting." The Boss said.

"Shut up! I found her sneaking around in Downland!" Bloom said, sticking to her plan.

"Thank you, Bloom. Matt, is the Dragon-Killer ready?" Loren said.

"Of course it is. It's been ready since I built it a month ago." Matt said, slightly agitated at what he assumed to be Loren underestimating him. He then aimed the Dragon-Killer at The Boss and fired. The shell hit The Boss directly in her abdomen, knocking her into a nearby wall.

"It works! Yes!" Matt exclaimed.

"OK. JOHNNY, NOW!" Bloom said, causing everyone to come running into the chamber. Shaundi ran over to Matt and quickly took the Dragon-Killer from him, before knocking him unconscious with the butt of it. Bloom and Darcy went to work on Killbane, while Viola kept Loren at bay by using the water-based powers she'd taken from the girl that she drained earlier. Various cries of 'Optical Blindness', 'Volcanic Attack' and various other offensive spells rang out. While Killbane, Matt and Loren were distracted, Flora sped over to The Boss. Due to the amount of blood that had been lost, Flora didn't have to bite into The Boss' neck. Instead, she simply repeated what she'd done with Viola back at the Pixie Dust, biting into her wrist and holding it to The Boss' mouth. Knowing what was about to happen, The Boss quickly began to drink from the open wound. Around 15 seconds later, having consumed enough of Flora's blood, the wound that The Boss received from the Dragon-Killer healed and she fell unconscious. Realising that he, Loren and Killbane were, for want of a better word, screwed without extra help, Matt pressed a few buttons on his laptop. A man wearing a strange, bat-like helmet on his head appeared on the screen.

"Miller." The man said. His voice was distorted.

"We need you down here now! The Saints are killing us, and one of them's about to change!"

"Say no more. I'm on my way. I'm in Downland, so I won't be long. Just keep them fighting for a few more minutes." The strange man said, before ending the video call. Bloom quickly teleported to where Aisha was and brought her to Johnny. The two embraced.

"Matt, have you called him?" Loren said.

"Yes, I have. The Knight'll be here any minute!" As soon as Matt finished his sentence, both Kinzie and the man, now known as 'The Knight' appeared.

"What the...?" Flora said.

"YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER, NOW!" Bloom said, flying over to attack The Knight. However, this left Darcy to fight Killbane alone, which, even with her extensive knowledge of both dark magic and hand-to-hand combat, was too much for the darkness vampire, and Killbane knocked her out with a well-timed punch to the face.

"You know what, THIEF of the Dragon Flame?! You can have your sister back! Just give me what was mine in the first place! Give me the Dragon Flame!"

"You know I can't do that, Knight!"

"Fine. Have it your way!" The Knight said, charging a spell. Flora, realising that her most trusted friend was in danger, gasped.

"BLOOM, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Flora said, before quickly flying towards Bloom. The Knight's spell, intended for Bloom, instead hit Flora, causing her to plummet to the floor.

"FLORA, NO!" Bloom screamed. Seeing that he'd caused enough destruction for now, The Knight broke the spell over Kinzie, causing her to revert to normal and fall, but Bloom flew down and caught her sister in time.

"EVERYONE, FALL BACK!" Bloom said. Everyone quickly ran through a Portal, with Ben picking up Flora and The Boss on the way.

"That's right, RUN! RUN, JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY HAVE DONE FOR CENTURIES!" The Knight said as the Portal closed.

 **The Pixie Dust, Gardenia**

Everyone arrived around the stage. The Saints that had been injured in the process of fighting The Syndicate's hired guns (or fangs) were being treated by Viola and Shaundi, while everyone else quickly moved Flora into the VIP Area. Ben conjured a bed each for Flora and The Boss. He then gently placed Flora on one of them and The Boss on the other, while Bloom did the same for Kinzie.

"How is she?" Bloom asked, concerned for her friend and sire.

"She's not good. Evidently, The Knight knew what he was doing when he cast that spell. It's a very ancient spell, one of just a few known to be fatal to vampires. I'm sorry." Ben said. Realising what he meant, Bloom gasped.

"No. No, she can't be! Flora! Flora, wake up!" At this, Flora woke up, but everyone could tell that she was very weak.

"Bloom, it's OK. I always said to myself that I wanted to die saving somebody, and I've done that."

"Flora, please! You can't die! Tell them you'll be OK! Please!" Bloom said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Bloom, I can't. I want you to lead Darcy and Ben now."

"What?!" Bloom, Darcy and Ben said at the same time.

"Yes. As the last surviving member of the original Sanguine Coven, I hereby pass leadership onto you, Bloom, and my final act as leader is to welcome Ben and Darcy into the Coven. Bloom, I'll never forget you." Flora said.

"And I'll never forget you, Flora." Bloom said, the tears now beginning to soak her black and red striped tube top. Slowly, Flora closed her eyes for the final time. Bloom fell to her knees and cried, with everyone rushing to comfort her.

 _ **Wow. That was a long chapter, and it was an emotional one. Sorry to any Flora fans reading this, but I felt that her death was necessary, considering the direction I'm taking the story in. Also, for anyone wondering, yes, 'June' from Ben's phone call is June Moone/The Enchantress (I'm using the Cara Delevingne version from the upcoming Suicide Squad movie) and The Knight from the end of the Shadowhaunt battle is Jason Todd, aka The Arkham Knight from the Batman: Arkham Knight game, which I don't own. The reason why I included him and Enchantress is because I'm building to another Winx Club crossover, this time with the DC Extended Universe. It involves Enchantress and Harley Quinn from Suicide Squad, plus the Batman: Arkham Knight versions of Poison Ivy and Jason Todd, but I'm not giving anything else away.**_

 _ **Chapter 7 will be up as soon as possible, and it will basically be everyone dealing with the aftermath of what happened in Shadowhaunt.**_


End file.
